


Extrasensory

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are other ways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extrasensory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiara_of_Sapphires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/gifts).



> Shoutout to Tiara_of_Sapphires for originally inspiring this work. She mentioned telepathic dirty talk, and I spun away from there.

_“This whole place is made of glass,”_ she hissed. “I mean, really… design flaw. You realize how often things get broken?”

            “Well,” said J’onn. “There are other ways.”

            Alex turned to give him a look, but Weis hurried by, keeping his distance, but calling,

            “Danvers, ma’am, we need you in B06. You too, Director.” Alex gave a shrug and turned to make her way down the hall. His hand brushed hers as she passed, a surprise, because up until three minutes ago, there had been an unspoken line drawn, a rule of “work is just work. Our relationship can’t matter here.”

A team had already gathered in the meeting room, and Alex chose a seat across the table from the door. The room quieted when J’onn entered and pulled out a chair. He sat down, and then leaned back, arms crossed.

            He was always trying to look stern. Most people bought it. Alex didn’t, although that might have had something to do with the fact that not ten minutes ago she had had to talk him out of a quick one in the weapons room.

            A female agent rose to her feet. The meeting was about a new technology an agent in training had developed. There’d been a lot of talk around the building. Praise, but also questioning of her loyalties. The conversation launched to a start, than plateaued to a level of interesting somewhere between watching paint dry and hearing someone else read the phonebook. Alex’s mind drifted. She concentrated on a spot on the table, let her eyes relax so it became two spots. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush her back, and straightened quickly, whipping her head around.

            No one was there. Elliot was seated next to her and gave her a look.

            “Sorry,” she whispered. “It’s nothing.” She turned her attention back towards the conversation, but then she felt it again. This time she just tensed. She looked around the room. Everyone was focused on the diagram displayed on the computer screen.

            Everyone except J’onn. He was grinning at her, in a wicked sort of way, and Alex’s eyes narrowed.

            _There are other ways,_ he had said.

            _Keep quiet Alex,_ came the echo now in her head. Her eyes very much trained on the table, she replied,

            _J’onn, what do you think—_

A spark of energy shot through her, the kind that came only when they were connected on _that_ level, and it was hard to suppress a shudder.

_When we get home,_ J’onn said, _When we get home, you are not getting any sleep._

Another spark of energy, this time focused on her lower stomach, right across her pelvic bone. Alex stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath and then covering it with a cough.

            _J’onn, I swear—_

The pressure became more steady, and it took every bit of Alex’s willpower not to squirm as it moved downward. It was a sensation that she loved all too much in the privacy of the bedroom. But at work—

            _Do you want me to stop?_ he asked. She remained silent. She could feel his satisfaction as he murmured, _Didn’t think so._

It was like his hand was right there, but more intense, tingly, and a lot more surreal. It slipped through her folds and moved inside of her, and _God,_ she was in a meeting, but she couldn’t stop her breath from quickening as her muscles clenched around nothing. The thrill of the public eye, the thrill of something still so _alien_ to her body intensified every sensation tenfold. She glanced around the room, worried. She caught J’onn’s gaze again. He was smirking. He was going to pay for this later.

            Alex scooted forward in her chair, actually trying to pay attention to the meeting around her, to make herself forget—

            _You’re already so wet for me, I know._ He sent her a series of images: Alex bent over her kitchen table, the two of them in the shower, on the bed in this way and that way, Alex’s hands tied above her head as he teased her, her riding him on the couch until they both couldn’t breathe.

            Her breath hitched, and she coughed again, loudly this time.

            She needed to get out of the room before he drove her insane. She was so close to losing any dignity or control that she had left. He was keeping her right at the edge of the edge, very consciously, because at the moment their minds were one, and he could sense her desperation, her frustration. She rose to her feet.

            “Feel sick,” she whispered to Elliot, heading for the door. Alex could feel a few pairs of eyes on her back as she turned to leave. She took the long way around the table to avoid J’onn. She took a seat on the floor in the hallway, breathing deeply, trying to control herself. The connection seemed to ebb away when she exited the room, and slowly she brought herself down. She took a drink of water, then returned to the room.

            The moment she closed the door, it all rushed back at once and Alex nearly collapsed on the floor. Luckily no one noticed, because the conversation had turned from a tense debate to a fiery argument. She took her seat again, fingers gripping the edge of the cushion.

            _The moment we get out of here,_ said J’onn.

            _The moment we get home, I’m pinning you to the wall and making you pay for this._

_Oh?_ he said, and the speed increased. Alex gripped the chair harder, knuckles going white.

_J’onn, I’m going to torture you. My mouth and my fingers. My thoughts. You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow._

_I’m making the same promise to you._

_You’d better,_ she whispered, _I can’t believe you. “There are other ways.”_

_You’re moving, Alex._

Alex snapped back to reality, halted the tiny rocking that her hips had begun. J’onn didn’t stop, or even slow. Alex bit her lip.

            “Agent Danvers, do you know if Lord Technologies has ever produced something like this? Since it’s not alien in origin?”

            A question focused directly on her, and he didn’t even pretend to stop. She cleared her throat, responded,

            “I don’t think so,” not even sure what sort of technology was the issue at hand. A nod, and then back to the diagram, and talking that qualified more as shouting. The atmosphere of the room descended towards entropy and chaos, but Alex could barely hear, too focused on not making a fool of herself, not letting J’onn win.

            “Oh, shut up,” someone called, and J’onn finally took notice.

            “Agents! Quiet. You’re adults. Act like it.”

            It was just as the room silenced that Alex came, not a sound escaping her lips, but she bent forward, head almost touching the table, hands still clutching the chair.

            “Danvers!” said Vasquez. Alex faked a coughing fit, her eyes squeezed tight shut.

            _Damn you, J’onzz, Damn you J’onzz, damn you damn you damn you._

“So what do you think, Director Henshaw?”

            “I’ll talk to her myself tomorrow. Meeting adjourned.”

            How could he remain so calm? Alex stayed in her seat as the room emptied. Agents passed behind her, some muttering. Vasquez’s hand brushed her back.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah, fine,” said Alex, in a tone that didn’t invite questions. Soon it was only Alex and J’onn left in the meeting room. Alex rose to her feet, walked slowly until she stood behind his chair, eyes trained on him the entire time. Her blood was still on fire.

            “We’re going the fuck home. Now.”


End file.
